


Passionate As Sin

by payneberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Genderswap, Lipstick, Makeup, Oral Sex, Pegging, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know how she's landed the world's prettiest boyfriend but she sure does know how to use it for her advantage. And she's lucky enough that Liam, with just a bit of convincing, can be up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate As Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me. Thanks [Kristin](http://batgirled.tumblr.com/) for the beta and all the other things you do, love u 4ever.

“I still don’t know about this,” Louis hears a timid voice muffle from behind the door of the ensuite.

“Quit being such a girl,” Louis calls back through the small keyhole where she’s been trying to catch a peek of Liam prepping himself – getting himself ready for _her_.

A chill runs the length of Louis’s spine at the thought of Liam doing this – all for her – and she faintly wonders if Liam’s ever felt the same while she’s locked herself in the loo spending too long blowing out her long hair until it’s sleek and smooth and trying to get her eyeliner to wing out _just right_.

“Isn’t that the point?” she hears Liam say under a huff of nervous laugh.

It’s not even that witty but Louis finds herself chuckling under her breath even as she rolls her eyes fondly. “Alright, clever boy,” she says with a rap of her knuckles against the door. She’s never really been one for patience and even though she’s been trying to keep it from consuming her, Liam’s right there on the other side of the door and she wants to fucking see him already – see what he’s done. For her. “Let’s see it then.”

She hears a heavy sigh and a sudden shuffling from behind the door and she quickly scampers backwards toward the bed, hooking her ankles up underneath her and folding her hands in her lap to try and calm herself and get her pulse to fucking slow down so she can act natural and not like she’s been trying to spy on her boyfriend prettying himself up.

Just then the door unlatches and slowly swings open and Louis sucks in a gasp despite herself. In front of her, Liam stands only in his navy boxers, his toes curling nervously in the white carpet of their bedroom. His head is bowed.

“Liam, let me see,” Louis says in a hushed voice, like she’s trying to not scare away a timid animal.

Slowly his head raises and there it is: Liam’s lips coated in the shiny red YSL lipstick that Louis has spent way too much money on but she was with Harry and Harry’s a terrible influence and she’s never been good with money and the tube was just so _pretty_ and none of that is the point. The point is that that bloody tube was worth every pound for just the way Liam’s _very_ pink tongue looks pursed between the red of his lips.

“Fuck,” Louis says, almost reverent and Liam scowls.

“I look like a bloody idiot,” Liam say. “I’m going to wash this off and then–”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Louis says, jumping off the bed and reaching for Liam’s hand that’s about to rub at his mouth. Her small fingers barely encircle his wrist but he stops. “Christ, Li, you look... you look fucking _beautiful_. Gorgeous. And all for me,” she says, maybe feeling a bit smug but who could blame her. With her free hand, she runs her thumb lightly around Liam’s lips, removing some of the excess from his cupid’s bow.

“Yeah?” Liam all but hums as Louis cups her hand around his jaw.

“Yeah. God, you look so fucking hot,” Louis says, like she can’t help herself and, really, she can’t. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” she says, leaning into Liam, up on her toes.

“You’ll mess it up,” Liam says, but doesn’t stop her when Louis presses her own lips, only coated with a thin layer of lip balm, against his.

It’s a small thing – quick and light, nothing that will mess up Liam’s handiwork, Louis doesn’t want to do that just yet – but it eases some of the buzzing that’s been coursing through Louis’s veins.

“You should probably get on the bed,” Louis says, her voice low, and Liam obeys, moving towards their bed in three long quick steps and sitting on the edge with his knees apart. Louis can see his dick through the thin material of his pants and she licks at her lips and squeezes her fingernails into her palms to try and gain some sense of composure.

“Is this where you want me?” Liam asks in a barely audible voice. Louis is so focused on the way his lips wrap around the words all she can do is nod as she moves over to him, standing between his parted legs.

Louis dips her fingertips into the waistband of Liam’s pants. “Take these off,” she demands, pulling at the elastic around his hips. Liam scoots his hip as Louis gets his pants off.

For a moment, Louis lets her eyes linger, flitting from where he’s sucking anxiously on his red bottom lip to between them where his cock is filling up against her thigh.

Then she nudges him backwards with a soft push against his chest, so he’s sprawled out before her on his back. Louis grabs at the ratty hem of her tee and pulls it off in one swift motion, leaving her in just her barely there black panties. She sinks to her knees between where his legs hang off the edge of the bed and preens the tiniest bit when Liam’s cock twitches at the sight of her tits.

Louis gently gives a few strokes up the length of Liam's dick, just enough to stiffen him up a bit more. She moves her free hand to grip at Liam’s hip as she leans forward. Using her mouth she laps at the head lightly as Liam writhes underneath her desperate for more. As much as Louis hates being a tease (who is she kidding, she loves it) it's not time for that just yet, so she pushes into his hip with her fingertips lightly. She pulls her mouth away with a strangled cry from Liam and she looks up at him under hooded eyes to see him with his teeth dug firmling into the red of his thick lower lip.

"Nuh uh," Louis scolds, her fingertips still grazing his shaft, sometimes slipping down farther to trail over his balls. "You're gonna mess it up." She reaches forward to wipe at the smudges of Liam's lips, and she's taken by surprise when Liam sucks her thumb into his mouth. His tongue licks slowly and sensuality at the pad before he hollows his cheeks and sucks her in deeper.

Her hand has since stopped moving over his dick and she's sure Liam’s noticed but right now both of their attention is elsewhere as Liam stares into Louis's eyes, with that faint glint that tells her he knows exactly what he’s doing to her. She swallows thickly as she replaces her thumb with both her index and middle finger. Liam swallows them down greedily, making Louis yelp. She watches his Adam's apple bob as he sucks and she can feel how wet her panties are now, clinging to her.

"I think we can make some better use of that pretty mouth of yours, Payne." Louis finally says. "Don’t you think?" But she doesn't wait for a response. “Don’t move.”

Pulling her fingers from Liam's mouth with an obscene slick pop, she wipes them against his chest as she pushes herself off of Liam and makes her way towards the bedside table drawer. She pulls it open and bends over to gather the things she needs, forcing herself to not rush, letting Liam get, what Louis knows is, a great view of her arse.

She can’t help it though, as she’s back between Liam’s legs within seconds, placing the strap-on and lube beside him on the bed. Liam eyes it with a shiver of anticipation that makes Louis smirk.

Louis shimmies out of her underwear, dropping the small piece of material at her feet and kicking them aside. Trailing her hand down between her legs, she rubs two fingers along her cunt, teasing herself as much as she’s teasing Liam who’s just watching her, his mouth hung slack.

Liam knows what comes next as he whimpers. “C’mon, Lou,” he all but whines and, okay, Louis gets the point. She licks her fingers clean as Liam groans before her.

Picking up the strap-on, Louis slides the leather straps around her and fastens them securely around her thighs and hips. She has to suppress a small giggle as she watches the synthetic cock bounce before her when she’s shifted. That isn’t too hard to do when she catches the look of pure arousal on Liam’s face.

“You want my cock?” Louis says, stroking over the head of the hot pink dildo that hangs between her legs. Liam only answers with a desperate moan and nod and who is Louis to deny the boy what he wants? “Sit up then,” Louis demands and Liam scampers back as Louis gets on her knees beside him, her cock pointing straight at him.

Liam knows what she wants from him. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this bit. The lipstick bit is new, but the rest of this they’ve more than mastered after Liam had drunkenly confessed how much he likes her fingers in his arse when she blows him and, well, the rest had just seemed like a natural progression to Louis.

He crawls between her legs and engulfs the dick with his pretty red lips, his fingertips digging into the swell of her arse. Liam starts slow, gently running his tongue up the length of it before Louis gets her fingers into the short hairs of the back his head and pulls him down onto her, gagging him slightly.

The lipstick is a lost cause by now, Louis realizes as she gazes down at Liam’s red mouth smeared with spit and stretched so beautifully around the pink of the dildo. She thrusts past his gag reflex and into his throat as the base rubs at her clit wonderfully, building her to a steady high.

“You look so fucking pretty, Li,” Louis moans through panting breaths. “Prettiest mouth I–I’ve ever seen. Maybe you should’ve been a girl, yeah? Fuck, you’d be the prettiest girl.” Her thrusts quicken as Liam makes unintelligible moans around her cock, his hands palming at her arse, bringing her closer.

With one last shallow thrust, she loses it, her orgasm coursing up down to her fingers. She holds the base Liam’s neck steady until she comes down.

Liam pulls off her cock with a squelch, and, yeah, there’s no hope for the lipstick anymore – it’s smeared down the corners of his mouth and his chin – but Louis thinks she might like it better this way. Liam looks utterly wanton and used and even though she just came, she can feel her cunt pulse at the sight.

Since it’s beyond hope now, Louis pulls Liam up to her and kisses him fiercely, licking into his mouth. She doesn’t even wince at the mildly chemical taste of the lipstick as she pulls Liam’s full bottom lip between her teeth.

Liam makes a desperate sound against her and Louis then realizes he’s grinding himself against the side of her strap-on, eager for some kind of friction.

“Impatient, are we?” Louis says, her teeth grazing off his lips, and Liam just keens when she’s jerks against his cock. She knows she’s being unfair – that Liam’s been so good for her – but she can’t help but tease him a bit more. He looks so good when he’s desperate.

Eventually she takes pity on him and leans against him, pushing him back so he’s at the head of the bed with Louis knelt between his legs. She fumbles blindly for the small bottle of lube as she kisses her way down his chest. Popping the cap open with a sharp snap, she squeezes a generous amount along her fingers and then hitches his knees up to her so his pink hole is exposed to her. She runs her slick fingers around the rim before pushing in with one.

“Gotta get you ready for my big cock,” Louis says, with the audacity to wink up at Liam. He nods in response and pushes himself against her hand, needy for more.

Louis gets the hint and slides another finger into his slicked up arsehole, scissoring into him as Liam mumbles obscenities that, under any other circumstance, would make him blush. She presses a smile against the inside of his thigh as she stretches him out a bit more, doing careful to avoid his prostate.

When she’s satisfied with the way his hole gives around the press of her fingers, she pulls out, foregoing a third, knowing Liam relishes that burn when she finally dicks into him.

She leans up, her elbows bracketing around his head, to press a messy kiss to his lips. “Love you,” she can’t help but mutter.

“You too,” Liam says, his voice gruff. “Now would you fuck me, please.”

Louis giggles. “Yes, sir,” she says before kissing him once more.

She pulls back to find the lube again, pouring enough into her hand to slick up the length of her cock and drips some along Liam’s pink hole for good measure.

Lining up the head of the dick against Liam, she only teasing around the rim for a second, before she thrusts into Liam deeply. Liam’s eyes go wide and he nearly shouts out a “fuck, Lou,” that makes her smiles.

She rolls her hips against him slowly, giving herself some leverage with her palms against his chest, her thumbnail flicking lightly at a nipple. She can feel how hard he his against her stomach, the wet of his precome smearing just below her navel.

Liam pushes up against Louis, trying to angle himself to get the dick to hit just right. The movement jostles the base against Louis’s clit and she lets a moan escape her lips.

Spurred on by the sounds Liam’s making deep in his throat, Louis dicks into him faster, finally finding Liam’s prostate, making him screw his eyes shut and shout. She thrusts against it, her nails scratching up his chest while his own dig roughly into the back of her thighs.

Liam looks utterly wrecked, sprawled beneath her, his lips swollen with red smeared all across the bottom half of his faith and Louis thinks she must look similar from kissing him harshly. It’s filthy and almost primal and Louis is on the edge of another orgasm at the thought.

“Wank yourself,” she tells Liam, getting desperate herself. “Fuck,” she breathes as the base slides against her cunt. “I’m so close, Li. God, you look so pretty. So–so good.”

Liam huffs out in shallow breaths as Louis watches him reach between them to wrap a strong hand around his pink and ridiculously hard cock. He squeezes at the base and then twists up a few times that mimic the rhythm of Louis’s thrusts and then he’s coming with a low shout, spilling himself against his own stomach and Louis’s.

With one last thrust into Liam, Louis goes stiff as her orgasm crashes against her hard, her fingers dug hard into his chest. She collapses against him, feeling light as air, as she rides it out.

Together they lay pressed against each other, as their breathing evens out. Louis feels a hand push hair out of her face as she nuzzles into Liam’s chest, her strap-on still pressed deep inside him. Slowly she pulls out and Liam winces slightly from oversensitivity. She kisses him tenderly to make up for it and begrudgingly pushes herself up to deal with the little mess they’ve made.

“No,” Liam whines. “Come back.” He’s always wrecked and exhausted after but Louis, on the other hand, can’t help but feel invigorated after sex.

“Be back in a sec,” she placates him and steps herself out of the harness and leans down to kiss Liam’s forehead.

She quickly runs to the toilet to wet a cloth and cleans Liam’s come off her stomach and thighs. She takes a brief look in the mirror to see how thoroughly fucked she looks, her mouth filthy and red. She delights in it briefly before wiping it away. She takes a wet cloth back into the bedroom to clean Liam up as well.

After she’s made herself a cuppa and given the synthetic dick a thorough washing, she climbs back into bed with Liam, wondering if she can convince him into a skirt next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title obviously from Taylor Swift's "Red" for obviously obvious reasons.


End file.
